Playing The Hero
by unforgettablemagic
Summary: Harry was gay, but he couldve been born with wings, three eyes and fangs, & no one would've cared. Why? Because he was the Boy Who Lived. But when Ex-Death Eater Draco Malfoy comes out as gay, everyone bashes him. Fully summary inside.  Post-war.Oneshot!


**Playing The Hero**

**Summary: **Harry was gay, but he could've been born with wings, three eyes and fangs, and no one would've cared. Why? Because he was the Boy Who Lived. But when Ex-Death Eater Draco Malfoy comes out as gay, everyone bashes him, and Harry has to play the hero once more. Post-war.

**Warnings: **Homophobic Insults, Depression (Angst, sorta), and cursing.

(I feel this doesn't need a warning for being malexmale, but I do say this: I do not allow hate comments against gays. Period.)

**AUTHORS NOTE: **This has been bugging me for awhile, and I just got to writing it. It may suck, but mostly because its twelve am. One more thing, I do not know a lot of British homophobic insults, therefore, I will use the American ones. I KNOW the word 'fag' is a cigarette in England, but here, its an insult, so im using it as one. Deal with it.

**Disclaimer: **I AM NOT A GAY HATER. I LOVE GAY PEOPLE. And nor am I JK Rowling. –sigh-

* * *

><p>Everyone knew Harry Potter was gay, but they didn't care. Sure, it was a hell of a shock to all his obsessed fan girls when they soon found out that they lost the chance of ever dating the Boy Who Lived. But everyone welcomed his newly found gayness with open arms, which is something Harry was thankful for. He could freely walk around Hogwarts now, without any sort of weight on his shoulders.<p>

Draco Malfoy; Ex-Death Eater. Son of ex-Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy, who was currently in Azkaban. The Malfoy's had soon lost their superior standing in the Wizarding world when Lucius was locked up. Draco knew it would be tough returning to Hogwarts. But he didn't know it would be hell. At first, people would glare at him, and give him crap for once being a Death Eater. But once everyone caught wind that he was gay, well, the school went ballistic. Everyone bashed him, snickered at him, and purposefully skirted around him in the halls.

* * *

><p>"Hey Harry," Seamus Finnegan said, sitting down next to Harry at the Gryffindor table for breakfast.<p>

"Mornin' Seamus," Harry said, his mouth full of bacon.

Hermione rolled her eyes at his awful table manners. "Honestly Harry, do you expect do ever get a guy when you have no manners whatsoever?"

Harry shot a glare at her.

She shrugged nonchalantly and returned to the book she had buried in her lap.

"So Harry," Ron elbowed him. "You crushin' on anyone lately?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Harry choked on his waffle and pushed Ron, making him topple backwards off the bench.

"Ouch!" Ron exclaimed, rubbing his head where it had hit the floor.

"You deserved it," Harry muttered, rolling his eyes.

Then, the Front Hall doors swung open, revealing a very tired looking Draco. All stares were soon directed at him as he made his way to the very end of the Slytherin table, and sat down.

The 5th year Slytherin's sitting near the end of the table made faces and scooted in the opposite direction.

From across the room, Harry could hear the snide comments made towards the blond.

"Go back home, Malfoy." A very smug Theodore Nott said. "No one wants your faggot ass here."

The Slytherin's around Theo nodded in agreement, snickering.

"Don't get too close," Millicent Bulstrode added. "You might catch his gayness."

"It's sorta sad, don't you think?" Hermione said, watching an obviously depressed Draco push his food around his plate. "I feel bad for him."

Ron snorted. "I don't. The prat deserves everything he gets."

Harry rolled his eyes. "No he doesn't Ron. He may have been a git to us, but no one deserves to be bullied."

Hermione nodded. "Harry's right, Ron. Just because he's a Malfoy doesn't mean he has feelings."

Ron snorted once more, but otherwise stayed silent.

Harry wasn't paying attention, he was looking at Draco. He looked tired, beat up, and depressed. His eyes no longer held the mockery they used to. Draco no longer kept up the Malfoy face, and was always silent.

Later that day in Transformation, Harry couldn't stop thinking about Draco. He knew Draco was gay, and he obviously didn't have a problem with it. So why did everyone else?

Harry was still thinking when the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Slowly, he packed up his bag and walked into the corridor, careful to not run into anyone while thinking.

Draco was walking not that far ahead of him with his head down. Then, out of nowhere, someone came up and pushed Draco, making him fall face first onto the pavement, and the contents of his bag spilling everywhere. No one stopped to help, but a few people did proceed to glare at him, or kick his things farther away from him.

Draco didn't retaliate like Harry thought he would. He simply picked up his books, fixed his robes, and headed back off to class, head still down.

Harry was sitting with Neville during Potions that afternoon, noting that Ron and Hermione were sitting suspiciously close than two people who were "just friends".

"You know," Neville started, "I don't see why they don't get together. They were obviously made for each other."

Harry smiled knowingly, and tapped his head, as if he knew something Neville didn't.

Before Neville could question him, they all heard someone yell.

"Ew! Get away from me, buttfucker! I don't want to catch your gayness!"

Harry whipped around to see Draco sitting at one of the tables, alone, with a weary expression on his face. Theo was standing a good four feet away, his face red with anger.

"Theo, I wasn't even sitting near you." Draco muttered quietly, playing with a loose thread on his robes.

"Shut up, Malfoy. You shouldn't even be allowed here, much less allowed to speak. You should be in prison with your father, or maybe dead, like your _mother._" Theo spat.

Draco said nothing, but Harry could've sworn he saw Draco's silver eyes glisten with tears.

"I feel bad for him," Harry heard Neville sigh.

"What is going on?" Slughorn said from the doorway.

"Nothing Professor, we were just telling young Draco here how much we think he needs to die." Theo replied, eyeing Draco.

"Professor, can I go to the bathroom?" Harry heard Draco ask.

Before Draco left, he caught Harry's gaze. He saw the glistening again. Draco promptly looked away, and then shot out the door.

"Finally, he's gone. I thought I was a goner there for a second!" Theo smiled menacingly. "I mean, really. Breathing the same air as that fag. He deserves to be in Azkaban."

Everyone else in the class snickered.

Harry slammed his fist on the table, causing Theo and Neville to jump, and everyone stared at him.

"ENOUGH NOTT." Harry said, voice strong. "Why the fuck do you and everyone else in this goddamned school proceed to give Draco a hard time for being gay? Im gay, and you've said nothing to me!"

Theo stared, speechless.

"Why should you care about Malfoy, Potter?" Millicent asked, a questioning look on her face. "He's below you. Below all of us."

Several Slytherin's nodded in agreement.

"You idiots may think that, but I sure as hell don't. And if you insult Draco for being gay, then you might as well insult me too." Harry crossed his arms over his chest, waiting, but no one said anything.

"Good. That's what I thought." Harry nodded, then got up and walked out the door, looking for Draco.

_What bathroom is he in…_ Harry questioned silently, walking around aimlessly. He stopped in front of Moaning Myrtles bathroom, and heard whimpering. Confused, he quietly pushed the door open to reveal Draco sitting with his back against the wall, and his knees dragged up to his chest, hugging his arms around them.

"Draco…?" Harry said quietly, trying not to startle the blond boy.

Draco looked up, shock evident on his face. "Wha-what are you doing, Har-Potter?"

Harry shrugged, walking over and sitting next to Draco. "You seemed like you may have needed some comfort."

"Why would you want to help me-" Draco hiccupped. "-P-Potter?"

"Oh knock it off with the last name stuff, Draco. We're not kids anymore." Harry said, looking at Draco.

Draco nodded, not really saying much.

"But you seemed really hurt back there. By what Theo said, I mean." Harry cleared his throat. "Is she really…. Dead?"

Draco nodded again, tears filling his eyes.

"Im sorry." Harry whispered, wrapping his arms around the Slytherin.

Draco's body shook with sobs as Harry held him close, murmuring sweet nothings into his ear.

"You don't have to be alone anymore, Draco." Harry said in Draco's ear.

Draco looked up at him, confused.

Harry leaned down and kissed him, taking Draco by surprise.

Harry tentatively licked Draco's bottom lip, begging for entrance.

Draco complied, and Harry immediately took dominance, his tongue attacking every part of Draco's hot mouth.

Draco moaned and pulled away, an apologetic look in his eyes. "Im not ready for that yet," he muttered quietly.

Harry nodded, pulling Draco closer. "Its fine, love. Im not going to push you."

"So what are we?" Draco asked, looking up into Harry's emerald eyes.

Harry smirked. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, will you be my boyfriend?"

Draco blushed and nodded, kissing Harry once more.

From the slit in the open door, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley smiled, happy that their best friend finally found someone.

"He's never gonna be satisfied unless he's helping someone, is he, 'Mione?" Ron sighed, shaking his head in amusement.

"Oh, leave him be." Hermione said, smacking his chest playfully. "He likes playing the hero. Its adorable."

* * *

><p>Not as bad as I thought it would be, considering how late it is, and how tired I am.<p>

Reviews would be nice, por favor. (:

~katie(:


End file.
